erwer24jkjfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Russo
Alex Russo of Green is one of the lead characters. Being a Rainbow Member, she's the most powerful wizard and her duty is to bring balance into the world. Alex doesn't get along well with her family, especially with her older brother Justin. Alex is the Wizards of the 21st Centuary. Story See: Alex Russo of Green/Story '' Personolaty An odd mixture of a tomboy, gothic and a girly girl, Alex is lazy but very talanted especially at art. She hates school because of she doesn't have many friends there. Alex wants to solve her problems easily by using magic, but she just makes more problems. She's bad at memorising things, especially dates in history. Appearence Alex is beautiful. She's 1.65m tall and slim. She's got long or midum wavy black hair and darck brown eyes. Alex wears feminine clothes, wearing usually daring and good-looking outfits. On special occasions she might wear a grown as well high heels (she loves high heels). Powers ''see: Wizard's Powers *'Spellcasting': Alex can cast a spell using her wand. *'Improvision': Alex can improve or create spells. *'Enchantment': Alex has a power for enchanting a person with her words. *'Elementality': (aka Molecularity) A wizard can cast invisiable spells on molecules. *'More Powerful Spells': Full wizards can cast more powerful spells. *'More Powerful Elementality' *'Phsychic Powers' *'Uno Metria': Alex can use Uno Metria Spells. *'Plastic': unlike many wizards, Alex has power against plastic. *'Grater Life Spa'n: Alex can live for centuries. *'Telepathy': ''Alex can talk to anyone she wants so they can have more secretly talks. Family * Theresa Russo (mother) *Jeremy Russo (father) *Justin Russo (older brother) *Mason Baskerville (husband) *Max Russo (cousin) *Aria Basckerville (daughter) *Zoey Basckerville (daughter) *Toby Basckerville (son) *Luna Basckerville (daughter) *Hank Russo (grandfather) *Rose Russo (grandmother) *Magdalena Larkin (grandmother) *Megan Russo (aunt) *Ernesto Larkin (uncle) *Dragon (pet) *Alexandra van Heusen (ancestor) ''see: *''Russo Family'' *''Alex Russo of Green/Relationships'' *''B-M-Club'' Work Pictures: *Paintings: NY Up and Down *Paintings: Color Mess *Comic book series: PGirls! Fashion: *Fashion line N1 *Fashion line N2 *Fashion line N3 *Fashion line N3.5 Maths: *Math Coloberation *Math Coloberation NEW p.1 *Math Coloberation NEW p.2 *Math Coloberation New extra Music: *Halloween *Goddess *Black Blossom *Water and Flame Gallery See: Alex Russo of Green/Gallery Quotes *''"Being nice is hard."'' *''"Okay, we saived the world like ten times and now we've got this."'' *''"I'm a Wizard. Nothing about my life has ever been normal."'' *''"They teach you that the trouth is good and when you say the trouth everyone gets offended."'' *''"Part of me is ignoring the rules and doing whatever I want."'' *''"You can't please everyone."'' *''"We're going to be together forerer."'' *''"I promice."'' *''"SONNY!!!"'' *''"Whait, my wand!"'' *''"See you next time I mess up."'' *''"I mean, you tell the truth, you get in trouble. You lie, you get in trouble. We're probably better not to talk to each other."'' *''"I should be the queen of everything."'' *''"The only stupid holidays are the ones where you still have go to school, like Valentine's Day or St. Patrick's Day or my birthday."'' *''"Don't make me tell you again."'' Trivia *She's jealous of her older brother Justin. *Her soulmate is Mason. *She's the most powerful wizard. *Alex hates working. *Alex speaks Spanish, Italian and 'Zombish' and little French. *Her favorite band is Tears of Blood. *Her favorite color is purple. *Alex is the only one who knew about Wizard World before the beginning of the book/TV series. *Her 2 most famous allies are Grace Bennett and Carter Mason. *Alex doesn't read much exept of fiction luterature books she likes like Harry Potter, The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices. Photoshoot alex_03.jpg alex_05.jpg alex_11.jpg alex_07.jpg Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:Russo Family Category:The Rainbow Members Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Baskerville Family Category:Larkin Family Category:B-M-Club Category:Demons